Admit It
by EPAF
Summary: He could have just asked. But nope, he just had to go with the whole sexy Bondage way to show him what real love means for both of them, didn't he? STRONG StanxKyle OneShot!


**Author's Notes: Any lover of this pairing probably will, but I might as well say it just incase...Enjoy!**

**-**

**Admit It**

His head was feeling much more like it originally did. No more blind diziness and no more feeling his whole self getting dragged and moved around while he was stuck in some blind sleep for well over a few hours now. The last thing 18 year old Stan Marsh remembered even doing was sitting by a table in his "friend's" house sipping on a glass of cider. The drink seemed to be much more fizzier than it usually was. But it was only by about the first few sips that he started to feel light-headed – like someone had just inflated his head with helium. It wasn't long before all of his senses seem to just automatically shut down. Thank God though that he was still breathing. But why? And how? At first he thought he had died from something...but if the movement he was feeling was anything to go by, Stan was certainly STILL alive...but knocked out into sleep.

Just thinking about it made him tired and Stan tried to reach for his eyelids to wipe the tiredness away. But only a second later, both Stan's hands felt as if they were being tugged back by what felt like mettallic cuffs. He slowly turned his head to the left and to the right to now realise that both his hands had been cuffed to black chains – tightly and securely fastened around his wrists with the extra length of chain wrapped around his arms to weigh him down of an attempted escape. He looked down and noticed his feet were in the same state – two sets of cuffs locked just above his ankles with the chains wrapped around his legs like black metal snakes. But realising the way he stood in the state he was in, was less comforting than what he realised a second ago. It just got more stranger by the TENTH of the second – standing cuffed in the middle of a darkened room under a sole white spotlight was odd...standing completely naked from head to toe was something else.

Suddenly, Stan heard a mettallic door slam shut a few metres in front of him in the pitch blackness. The coldness of the metal flooring shot up from the bottom of his feet and all the way up his spine. A shadowy figure made his presence known. Stan couldn't see the entire figure, but only the stranger's right arm which was covered in greyish black clothing. The stranger raised his hand, picked out a device from out of his black trouser pocket and positioned it over where his mouth presumably was, in the midst of that darkness.

"**Ah, good to see you're awake." **A low-toned computerized voice spoke from out of the device – just as the stranger started talking through it.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?!" Stan called – trying desperately to nudge his body forward to see who this stranger in the dark was.

"**Now now Stan...don't want to try breaking from your imprisonment, now do we?"**

"WHAT?!"

"**I wouldn't wanna see you all tired and hurt from trying to break free. Not that you'd be able to – those cuffs are made of solid black Titanium, so it's pointless trying to move at all."**

"How the hell do you know my name, WHO...are you?"

"**Let's just say I've known you for quite some time Stan."**

"Huh?" Now Stan was more confused than ever. The lone swinging lightbulb above began to shake a little – giving some light to head towards the stranger. Stan's vision of the stranger's lower body became visible and invisible again. It looked as if the stranger was of the same height and build – presumably this person was of the same age. But if that was true, that could only mean one thing – this was someone who Stan would recognize – a school kid maybe.

"**I brought you here because I've been watching you for some time now and I've been observing you."**

"Observing me?"

"**Yes, and you haven't even realised it****. You see, there are some things that I want to get out of you – some things that are...personal."**

"So you chain me up in some friggin' prison-like cell to do so."

"**It was the best way for things to turn out. I'm sure you'll agree later on."**

"God, you're nuts MORON!"

"**Awwww, you're already calling me a moron and I haven't even said anything yet."**

"I can call you a whole lot worse if you want!"

"**No no – I'd prefer the better names."**

"What?"

The stranger continued to stand in the darkness – telling the naked Stan about how over the years he had taken note of everything Stan had done – what he'd said, how he'd look, how he'd feel and what the stranger believed Stan was thinking. For a minute, Stan was piecing this guy together as if this was some kind of sick and twisted young paedophile – pondering closely at what this guy was trying to suggest. But the idea of this being personal was soon shattered when the stranger spoke a certain boy's name. It made Stan freeze into silence.

"How the hell do you know that name?! How do you know about Kyle?"

"**Kyle Broflovski? Let's just say you're not the ONLY one who knows a lot about him."**

"What the hell have you been watching us for?!"

"**Over the years, I've noticed that there's been plenty of close relations and incidents that you've shared with Kyle and it's made me curious. I've noticed also that this 'Kyle' has shown extra feelings and expressions for you Stan."**

Was he trying to tell Stan what he thought he was implying. "Wait a minute...you think Kyle...YOU...think that...Kyle has a crush...on...ME?" The stranger's crackly computerized voice chuckled slightly. "DUDE...that's sick...we're just friends. Besides...even if he DID have a crush on me, he'd tell me face-to-face?"

"**So what if he DID Stan? What if he came up to you and admitted his feelings for you? Would you accept it or would you just demolish your friendship with him just because he seemed to push the barrier a bit too far?"**

"...I..."

"**Admit it Stan...you share the ****same feelings for him don't you?! Your mind says no, but your heart says YES...admit it!"**

"FUCK NO! IT'S SICK...I'd never ever have a crush on my best-friend...do you know what that would imply?" The stranger awaited Stan's response. "It would imply that...that...that I'm gay...that I'm gay for him. And I'm not like that – I'M STRAIGHT."

"**But what if Kyle knew he was gay FOR YOU, huh? Would you throw it all back in his face just because**** you'd want to keep your proud status?"**

"YEAH...I mean NO...well...maybe I..."

"**Admit it Stan, you love him just as much as he loves you. Or did you forget about how you complimented his hat as being the nicest hat you'd ever known?"**

Stan shot his head up in shock. "WHAT did you say?"

"**Or the time you were sitting by that lake at sunset and he comforted you. Did you forget about that too?"**

"You son of a bitch – you've been SPYING on us?!"

"**I know MORE than what you ****might think Stan...I was there! Every time, every CLOSE time YOU TWO shared...I was there – watching...and hoping that my theory and my feelings were true."**

"Theory? Feelings?! What kind of sick teenager ARE you?"

"**The only kind that YOU'D understand**** Stan."**

"I hardly know you dude. How could I understand what you may think or 'feel'?!"

"**Trust me, you WILL."**

The stranger picked out another object from out his black jacket and placed it in the vision of the lightbulb's rays. It was a cordless battery-powered shaver – black and red in colour. He clicked it on and the vibrating buzz of the shaver's head started to buzz in front of Stan. A droplet of sweat trickled down Stan's forehead.

"**Now I'm only going to ask you this...one...more...time. Admit to your feelings Stan – rejoice in the fact that you have strong feelings for ****Kyle and that you LOVE him with all your body and heart...or ELSE...well...let's just say that black hair of yours will be getting an early trimming down."**

"No...NO...you can't – not my hair!" Stan tried to move away from the closing-in shaver, but the cuffs and chains kept him in the same standing position.

"**Then admit Stan...ADMIT – or suffer love's vengeful consequence..."**

Stan didn't know what to do. If he gave in and suurendered, he'd have to live with the truth that he did indeed LOVE his long-time best friend Kyle – a secret that he himself had kept secret and personal for so long. But if he resisted, God knows what this sick and twisted individual was going to do to his precious shoulder-length styling of black hair. He'd made up his mind – it was time to face reality...and better yet...a truth he finally felt comfort in. "ALRIGHT...it's true...I...LOVE...KYLE!"

The stranger turned off the shaver and stood in a confusing silence for a few seconds. **"So...you've finally gave in to your true feelings."**

"Yes...and it's true...I DO love him...and...I always have ever since the age of 10."

"**...Really...errr...ahem...I mean...YES...is that so?"**

It was time for Stan to take a trip down memory lane "Yeh...Kyle's been one hell of a best friend to me over the years. Whenever I felt down, whenever I felt confused...or whenever I needed him for whatever reason...he'd always be there FOR me...not just WITH me. I guess I should have seen the signs – we ARE meant to be together...it's fate, I guess. Stan & Kyle...heh...it sounds so good saying it. And now, as soon as I get out of this place, I'm gunna go straight back to Kyle's place and give him the real truth to which I'm sure he'll be happy about. I know now that I love him and I know now that he loves me too. OH FINALLY, I feel so happy – I just wish I could see Kyle now..."

Stan had just remembered that it was Kyle's birthday today. He had gone over to Kyle's place in the evening to celebrate his 18th like a best friend would. For some odd reason, Kyle seemed really really happy about the fact that Stan was around by himself – more happier than he normally was. Now Stan knew that when he went back there, that he could give him the best ever present a lover could ever give to his NOW...lover-partner – HIS devotion of love.

"**..." **The stranger was stunned. He still held the shaver in one hand and the digital vocoder in the other near his open mouth. He pressed down on the vocoder's button to speak but the words seemed to be taken from his mouth. It was as if the stranger has entered a whole new area of silence...as if he was literally stunned. **"Well then...I guess there's only one thing left to do..."**

"Huh?"

The stranger turned the shaver back on which shocked Stan again. "Hold on...I thought we made a deal..."

"**Yeh...well usually I stick by promises...but...since this is a special occasion...I think it's best...we...get it out of the way."**

"No...NO...DON'T." And as Stan tried to angle his head away from the incoming shaver, he squinted his eyes and spotted the stranger making a full appearence into the light. Dressed in all black and wearing a black cover over his head to hide his identity, the stranger moved in on his first target.

Stan closed his eyes and hoped that it wouldn't take too long...AS WELL AS...hopefully not feeling much hair being cut off the top of his head. But the shaver's vibrating buzz didn't go anywhere near his hair...well...the hair on his head. Stan slowly opened his eyes to the delight that not one blade of his hair had been removed. But when he looked down to follow the feel of the shaver's buzz, he was even more confused to the stranger's actions. Stan was having his the hair all over his body shaved off. Starting with his chest and moving ever-so slowly down to the next area, the stranger gracefully slid the shaver across all of Stan's chest and stomach removing virtually EVERY hair known to be on Stan's upper body. And as soon as he moved onto Stan's crotch and even his balls, it made Stan curious into what kind of wierdo this guy was. Ten minutes later, with chest, crotch, legs, feet and now back done, it was time for the stranger to complete his final target area – Stan's ass.

"**Jesus Christ, you've got a hairy ass." **The stranger still found it necessary to talk through his vocoder as he sent the ticklish buzz across Stan's ass. Stan shivered and sprung away at times at the sheer ticklish of it. **"THERE – it's finally done. You're now just how I like you – all clear and clean." **Stan's lengths of black hair on his head remained. The stranger began to take off his jacket and flung the now off shaver to the side into the pitch blackness.

"WHO...are you anyway? What's this all about?"

"**You'll soon see Stan." **The stranger started moving away from Stan. And as Stan saw him walk away directly in front of him, he wondered if this guy was ever gunna come back.

"HANG ON – where are you going, you still haven't answered my questions..."

"**Don't worry..." **The stranger spoke in the darkness just as Stan heard a shirt, a pair of trousers, a pair of shoes and a belt fall to the floor. **"...I'm about to make all those answers come clear in one simple image...my cute adorable little Stanny..."**

"WHAT THE..."

It couldn't have been, could it? Not in a million years would Stan ever believe it was HIM all this time. And as the now fully revealed stranger stepped out into the light again, wearing noting but a tightly fitting pair of black boxer shorts, all Stan could do is stand in shock.

The stranger lifted his vocoder to his visible face and mouth one last time and spoke. **"Did you miss me?" **Out of everything sneaky he had done over the years, this was Kyle Broflovski's most sneakiest and devillish performance ever!

Kyle flung the vocoder to the side and moved forward towards his lover's sweating body. "I hope I didn't make those chains of yours too tight, my love. Like I said, I wouldn't want my Stanny getting all tired from trying to escape from OUR love." He giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Huh...what...how...when...how'd you..." Kyle hushed Stan with a finger on his lips and give him a big long kiss again – this time though, it was directly targetted at his mouth. Stan's resistance slowly melted into deep red satisfaction as the movement of Kyle's tounge entered his own mouth.

For a moment, all the signs that it was Kyle that Stan could have easily figured out, came back to him in that brief moment. _**"Kyle Broflovski? Let's just say you're not the ONLY one who knows a lot about him." **_Stan was no detective, but that should have been the first clue. He found it amazing how Kye had set this all up without giving too much away about his own secret identity through his speech. _**"So what if he DID Stan? What if he came up to you and admitted his feelings for you?"**_Stan would never believe someone who had asked him that to be the VERY person he was talking about. And it should have become even more apparant with how Kyle made him remember about those specific 'close' moments they shared in the past. _**"Or did you forget about how you complimented his hat as being the nicest hat you'd ever known. Or the time you were sitting by that lake at sunset and he comforted you." **_They were the only ones there during those moments. Either a really REALLY good professional spy was watching...or Kyle was cleverly talking about him being THE ONE who was there – 'watching' – watching because he was actually one of the two in those scenes of love.

Stan saw nothing but pure love for Kyle in this. Sure he could have made it a bit more simpler and less...forcing...but there was something inside Stan that had made him finally switch onto REALLY loving Kyle as more than just a best friend. And with the final decision made up – a decision that he KNEW you couldn't go back on, Stan pressed his mouth closer to Kyle's and returned the tounge-wiggling favour – something which made even Kyle open his eyes with surprise. The two shared that experience for one more minute before Kyle slowly moved an inch away again.

"DAM...you ARE good Stan. I guess I was right."

"Well you're quite good yourself Kyle."

Kyle moved closer and wrapped his arms and legs around Stan's own – sucking lovingly in random places across Stan's neck to which Stan let out a little niggle of a happy moan. He wished he could return this kind of favour, yet he couldn't. But even through this first experience, Stan still found himself leaning his head into Kyle's bushy auburn 'fro.

A few minutes later, Kyle had turned the flirtiness up a notch and was beginning to slip his boxer shorts off. Sliding them down his legs and flicking it off his foot and into the surrounding darkness, he moved himself behind Stan and positioned himself extremely close against him. If the friction across Stan's ass was anything to go by, Kyle loved to tease. "I'm so glad I managed to convert you over to my side." Kyle spoke softly into Stan's ear from behind.

"Convert me? To what...the gay side?"

"Oh Stan...gay is such a harsh word for us two. Let's just call it the side of OUR real love!"

"And why are you calling it that then?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Ha, what, standing up? That's gunna be a challenge isn't it, even if I AM tied up with these chains."

Kyle chuckled beside Stan and kissed him on the back of his neck where a few lengths of hair covered. He let go of his lover and moved over to a light area behind where Stan couldn't see at all. Kyle grabbed hold of what looked like a small remote and pressed one of the many buttons on its top. The chains keeping Stan imprisoned started to move as if they were on some kind of machine. His leg cuffs hardly moved but Stan found the chains and cuffs locking his hands were moving a lot more towards the metallic ground. The cuffs stopped moving – leaving Stan in a lying down position, face down on the flooring. Hearing giggling and a bare weight on top of him, he tried to look behind and up as much as possible. "You're one hell of a sneaky guy." Stan spoke with his head lifted.

"Best thing about these cuffs – I can move them so that you're lying down in either way."

"Either way huh?"

"Yep...but first...I think I best FINALLY show you just how much I love you Stan – something I've wanted to do for so so long..." Kyle grabbed hold of a nearby tube and started applying a jeally-like liquid to both Stan's ass and his own manlihood to which he hoped would give Stan the best pleasure possible. It felt cold for a second in-between his cheeks, but it soon warmed up as Kyle started teasing once more by sliding his shaft across his ass – back and forth.

"Goddam it Kyle...enough of the games..." Stan wasn't annoyed...he was practically enjoying Kyle's way of preparing him. But Stan knew that it was only a matter of seconds before Kyle began.

Kyle wrapped both his arms around Stan's body and underneath his chest...and then...it began. Stan never thought he'd ever be in this position in his life, but he was. Kyle slowly but gracefully entered Stan and began to rock forwards and backwards to a slow and pleasurable rhythm. As Stan's moaning started to slowly increae in volume, it became apparent that Kyle was doing it perfectly correct. But he wasn't done yet – Kyle knew there was one more thing he COULD do to make Stan feel the real love and delight of this moment.

Stan meanwhile was caught in the middle of an emotional experience. Half of him was telling him that this was so wrong...but the other half was telling him that it was even more RIGHT. He wanted it to stop, yet he didn't want it to end. The moaning pleasure and sudden buzz of the feelings he got were something Stan had never ever felt before...and he fucking loved it. But just as Stan thought the feelings couldn't get any better, Kyle had finally found and hit Stan's soft spot and made it all worth while with what happened next. Stan gladly moaned out loud as he felt something beginning to flow into his ass and directly towards his soft-spot. "...OOOOOOOH YYYEH...OOOOOOOOOOH!!!"

That was all Kyle needed to know that he had made Stan as happy as he could be – his adorable little lover was receiving every inch of happiness from his caring partner. And even after the end, Kyle continued to tickle inside Stan just as an extra tease of love.

1 hour and plenty of Kyle's 'love' later, Stan found himself turned over onto his back, thanks to another of the buttons on Kyle's remote. Kyle lay beside him – smoothly running his fingers across Stan's chest and up into his now messed-up black hair.

"Kyle..." Stan said with a huge smile. "I've never felt...so happy...in ALL my life. I think I've finally found the key to what makes me lovingly happy now..." He moved his head up slightly and looked down at Kyle who had his head leaned on his chest. "...and it's YOU...I LOVE YOU KYLE!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO STAN! You know I'd do anything for you my love. And I'm so happy that you want to spend your life...WITH ME...together."

"I DO – I guess I've been blind to the truth for so long. And now...I've seen the light in such a dark place that is my past...and it's you. We ARE meant to be together." Stan wished that he could have said those romantic words in a less tighter place than in cuffs and chains. "And I hope you know too...I'd do anything for you as well."

Kyle was hoping for Stan to say that. "Well...actually..." He said with a smirk. "Since I've given you part of MY full showing of love now, do you mind returning the favour?"

"Well that's gunna be pretty difficult since I have no movement with my arms and legs unless you like a messy practice. Besides, I won't be giving you ANY loving until you tell me where the hell we are?"

Kyle moved closer to Stan and positioned himself so that he was hovering over his hot and sweaty body again. He moved his body back down and spoke gently to Stan. He told of him of how a few days prior, Kyle had booked a secret bondage session at an old abandoned prison for Stan to be a part of – a session that would hopefully, not so much get Stan out of the closet, but instead, show that he really did love Kyle. The signs had become obvious with Kyle over the years, but the question had been bugging Kyle over Stan's feelings ever since they were 10. With that special birthday treat planned, all Kyle had to do was get Stan there. Secretly slipping in a dissolveable sleeping pill into Stan's cider, it wasn't long before Stan had felt the affect and was out like a light...for now. Placing Stan in the car, Kyle drove off to the required location, leaned him on his shoulders to drag him in and once inside the metal chamber, removed all his clothing and finally locked him in the cuffs and chains – waiting now for Stan to wake up so that they could begin. "And we've got 69 more minutes left in here before we have to go."

"Awwwwww, and I was getting quite used to this."

Kyle giggled. "Well...how about we pick up where we finish back at my place afterwards? I bought plenty of fluffy pink handcuffs and rolls of selotape for the moment y'know."

"Only if I can have my LOVING."

"Of course...but remember, once you step inside my house, well...let's just say that once you're in my arms, there'll be NO escape." He kissed Stan on the lips again.

"I look forward to it."

"BUT...I need 'proof' that you really do love me Stan. And these _**69**_ minutes go pretty quickly."

Stan smiled as Kyle showed a sneaky smirk and began to turn his whole body around a full 180 degrees. "I'll show the same loving back." Kyle assured. But before both of them could begin on what would be the final act of love in this metallic room, Kyle grabbed hold of both Stan's hands and held them in a loving grip. "Promise me that you'll never ever let go of me and that you'll stick with me FOREVER..."

"FOREVER AND EVER!" Stan assured back. "And I assure that I'll..." But before Stan could finish his sentence, the words in his mouth were replaced with happy moans again as he felt a lovely warm buzz around his crotch area. Before Stan lost himself entirely in a cloud of romantic delight, he knew that he had a favour to return and began to pleasure Kyle at the same time - his now permanent lover that WAS, Kyle. As soon as Stan made mouth contact with Kyle's manlihood, he felt the grip Kyle had on his hands loosen and gradually let go. It seemed that Kyle hadn't prepared himself for the pleasure that he too was receiving. Stan found the energy inside him to grab hold of Kyle's hands with firm grip – the two were held together as one again.

One hour ago, Stan felt a rush of Kyle enter him from behind, now the same was presumably going to happen in front too. Soon...Kyle would be a part of Stan...and at the same time, Stan would soon be a part of Kyle – Stan & Kyle together...at last.

**-**

**THE END**


End file.
